Indifferent God
The shrine of the Indifferent God lay twenty-two days and twenty-three nights of travel across the Great Dry.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 1 It was said that the Indifferent God resided in the city of Farrog - or at least his shrine did - and this was where Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, along with their manservant Emancipor Reese were travelling.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In ''Crack'd Pot Trail'' Three groups of travellers sought the shrine of the Indifferent God, for various reasons. The most overwhelming reason being that the sorcerer Bauchelain and his companion Korbal Broach were heading to a ferry crossing which would get them to Farrog. The group hunting the two necromancers consisted of: the Chanter brothers - Tiny, Flea and Midge - and their sister, Relish; the Well Knight Arpo Relent; the Mortal Sword Tulgord Vise; and the woodsman Steck Marynd. During the ferry crossing, Bauchelain derided the indifference of the Indifferent God, and said that he and Korbal Broach deemed the Indifferent God's life forfeit, for the God had reneged on the most basic of covenants. When Emancipor Reese asked for clarification, Bauchelain confirmed that they meant to kill the Indifferent God. In The Fiends of Nightmaria Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, Emancipor Reese, as well as the Indifferent God, all arrived in the city of Farrog at the same time.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 The two necromancers took advantage of a period of civil unrest in the city not only to usurp the throne of the reigning King, but also to take over the Indifferent God's Shrine, named the 'Holy Church of the Indifferent God'. Shortly thereafter Bauchelain declared himself King Bauchelain the First of Farrog, while Korbal Broach had himself invested as the Grand Bishop of the Indifferent God's Shrine.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 The new King and Grand Bishop were able to overpower the Indifferent God - whom they imprisoned in the deepest dungeon of the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. Korbal Broach then busied himself with producing large numbers of headless undead creatures - many of whom had been the priests of the 'Holy Church of the Indifferent God'The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 - distinguishable as such by having been marked with the God's sigil of a "gilded broken circle".The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 The Indifferent God, however, managed to escape from his dungeonThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 and proceeded to terrorize, intentionally or not, those who crossed his path. Examples of two of these harrowing "close encounters" with the Indifferent God were one with the band of thieves, the 'Party of Five';The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 and another with a Crack'd Pot Trail survivor, the critic Apto Canavalian.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23 Bauchelain, in an attempt to produce additional assistance for himself and Korbal Broach in dealing with the Indifferent God, summoned and bound not only a very powerful 'Demon Prince', Prince Flail Their Limbs, but also multiple minor demons to serve as minions to the Demon Prince and as 'bait' for the Indifferent God.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 9 Unfortunately, the demons proved to be unable to regain control over the God and so the Indifferent God remained at large.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27 Quotes Indifferent God: "I remember you... From Crack'd Pot Trail." Apto Canavalian: "No! Not possible! We've never met, I swear it!" Indifferent God: "You've caught the attention of the Indifferent God. Very rare gift, this meeting here, oh, yes, very rare!" exchanged - in the depths of the Farrog Royal Palace - between the Indifferent God and [[Apto Canavalian] in The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23.] Notes and references Category:Gods